His Girl
by Say0mi Saki
Summary: Yes, they're bestfriends. Yes, they aren't dating. And yes, they DID date. But, Kagome still continues to stay off limits, guys too afraid to even go near her, and labeled as just Inuyasha's even as he continues seeing other people. What's a girl to do?
1. Their Girls

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Note**: This is probably going to be the only time I'll add a disclaimer to this story just because once is probably enough, right? (:

* * *

Incandescent lights beamed down at the swarm of vigorously dancing bodies. At the very center of the large group of hormonal teenagers, stood the school's star _everything_. He was the guy envied by all men, and the guy that constantly made girl's weak in the knees. Lustrous silver hair hung down his back in a sexy mess and scalding amber eyes peered out behind dark lashes. In short, he was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You're so funny." A petite brunette giggled girlishly while her eyes batted demurely. A smirk curled on his lips as an arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder.

Kagome rolled her eyes, swiftly turning on her heels. As she sauntered away, a shrill giggle traveled to her ears followed with another, "Oh, Inuyasha!" She hastened her steps, heels clicking against the linoleum floors, and the skirt of her sequined mini-dress swished along. It was always disgusting to watch girls flirt shamelessly with him; it made her skin crawl. Sighing, she swept her smoothly layered bangs to the side and quickly plopped onto the nearest seat she found. She definitely wasn't in the mood for partying, all she wanted was to lounge around in bed and snack on sweets. But, of course her dear ol' bestfriend would never allow her to miss his big party. He always threw a huge party before school started. His "legendary Takahashi bash" that always ended summer break with a bang, and now that they were getting ready to start their senior year, he definitely went all out to make this party the best yet.

Unconsciously, her eyes began searching for a mop of silver or a flicker of red in the center of the dance floor, but he was already gone. She sighed, he was probably already keeping that chick _company_.

"Kags!"

Blinking, Kagome turned towards the voice before smiling at the sight of her friend. "Fashionably late as always hm?"

"You know me, I like to make an entrance."

Kagome chuckled, linking arms with Sango.

"So why are you here all by yourself Kags?"

Kagome pursed her lips, lashes fluttering as she rolled her eyes again. "Ditched Inuyasha when he started flirting with some girl."

Sango unclasped her clutch and pulled out a tube of lipgloss. She spoke as she swiped the gloss over her lips, "Well, we're just gonna have our own fun then. Who needs men?"

At hearing this, Kagome _already_ knew that some girl was probably hanging all over Miroku too. She smiled, tossing her hair back, "Oh we're gonna have fun alright." Her eyes glinted. Screw Inuyasha and Miroku, by the end of the night, they'd come crawling back.

Sango returned the mischievous smirk, eyes already skimming around the room.

After all, it was only fair that they would have something to play with too, while the boys had their own little toys.

* * *

"You're gonna call me right?"

Inuyasha grunted in acknowledgment, hands busy buttoning up his silk shirt. In reality, he wasn't going to call her back. It was pretty damn obvious that he wasn't, but if it made her feel better to think that he would, then why not let her keep believing it? He glanced back at the petite brunette, sheets wrapped around her as she stared at him from the bed. "You should get dressed."

The girl blinked up at him and he almost rolled his eyes. Maybe, he shouldn't have messed with this one. He could already tell she was the clingy type.

"Why?"

Was she stupid? What the hell did she mean _why_?

Shaking his head slightly, he buckled on his belt, already going straight for the door. "I'm heading back downstairs, I advise you not to stick around for too long, you'll probably just get kicked out." Without turning back to even look at her, he stepped out of the room.

* * *

They instantly became the center of attention once they planted themselves in the middle of the dance floor. Both girls were well known at their highschool, most of their notoriety deriving from being bestfriends with the school's 'stars'. Although, as pretty as they were, they didn't even need to be good friends with the infamous lover-boy's to catch people's attention.

They were envied by most girls because of their closeness with Miroku and Inuyasha. There were always negative rumors floating around about them because of petty jealousy. It didn't help that they were attractive either.

Most men were intimidated by them, or afraid to even go near them in fear of being beaten by their over protective _friends_.

A charcoal eyed man approached the beauty clad in black.

Of course, there were still some brave few left in the school.

"Hey." His lips quirked in a confident smirk. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you all night, name's Muso."

Sango's lips slowly slid into a coy smile. "Oh?" Subtly, her eyes worked down from his charming smile to his strong build in appreciation.

He hummed in response, his arm brushing against hers as he stepped closer. "You're fuckin' - _wow_." His breath ghosted over her ear and she shivered in response.

Suddenly, someone interrupted with a loud cough. "Yes, she is somethin', isn't she?" Violet eyes glared down at the man while his arm wrapped around Sango.

Sango held her breath when he pressed himself against her. "Miroku..."

The room grew silent and the music cut off abruptly.

Both men seemed to have forgotten about her, their glares challenging.

"Yes, yes she is." Muso responded coolly.

Eagerly, the crowd watched what would happen next.

Miroku chuckled, his tone condescending, "It's too bad, you'll never have her, huh?"

Miroku's grip tightened around Sango's waist as he directed her away from Muso, not even bothering to wait for his retort.

Promptly, the music turned back on, people already gossiping about what just happened.

Muso stood, in shock, in anger, in shame. Some looked at him with pity, and the rest looked at him with distaste. Murmurs of, "he should have known better," spread around the room.

No one could understand their relationship. Actually, no one could understand any of their relationships. Both Sango and Kagome were dubbed as, "their girl's" - _their _being Inuyasha and Miroku - yet neither guys were even dating either girls.

Still, the girls remained off limits.

* * *

Inuyasha bit back his laugh as the scene played out. Who ever that guy was, he definitely should have known better than to try and mess with Sango. Snickering, he began making his way to the garden. He needed some fresh air.

The garden was his favorite part of the house, in his youth, he would spend hours tending to the flowers with his mother. Now, he just didn't have the time anymore, but that didn't stop his love for the garden. It was the place he could always trust to relax him, a place full of special memories.

It had been one hell of a night after he fucked the girl, she had followed him around like a lost puppy. He should have never touched her, clingy girls were never his forte.

His annoyance gradually faded by the second from the fresh scent of wild flowers.

That is, until a sweet giggle caught his attention. His ears perked at the familiar tinkling sound.

_What the.._

His eyes narrowed as he finally found the source of the sound.

There, underneath dimmed lights and beside a water fountain, Kagome stood -_ too fuckin' close_ - with some guy. Snarling, he began trotting over to the pair, their conversation more audible with every step he took.

"Kagome, I really li-"

Inuyasha interrupted the boy, firmly holding Kagome against him from behind. "You really what? Hm?"

The boy visibly blanched, almost shaking. "Uh.."

Tauntingly, Inuyasha's hands ran up and down Kagome's exposed skin, his claws gently tickling her. All the while, he remained staring at the boy coldly. Inuyasha recognized the boy; he was one of those clean cut, goodie-goodie's. He never liked him, mostly because of the guy's crush on Kagome.

Kagome broke the silence, "Hojo, maybe you should leave."

The boy frowned, nodding as he began walking away, glancing back at Kagome every now and then.

Inuyasha kept his arms locked around Kagome with a smirk. Did that wuss actually think that Kagome would _ever_ want anything to do with him?

Nuzzling his nose against her neck, he planted a chaste kiss against the shell of her ear. "Miss me?"

Yes, they weren't dating, but she was his.

Only his_.

* * *

_

__**So... reviews are welcomed. I'm always interested in knowing other people's opinions. (:**


	2. Your Girl?

**Note**: Just a head's up, Inuyasha may or may not annoy you in this chapter. Just keep in mind that he's a hormonal teenage boy, and the tone of his character in this chapter is playful. So, don't take his words too literally. (X

* * *

Kagome absently twirled a lock of hair, her eyes staring at the half-demon warily. Lately, the exasperation she felt for him was steadily increasing.

And it certainly didn't help that he was seeing, actually _seeing_ someone now.

"The sex is pretty damn amazing."

Who the hell told their bestfriend-slash-exgirlfriend this? Sure, she asked how things were going between them, secretly hoping he would say that he was already tired of the girl. Yet, here he was telling her all about the chick's amazing bed-skills. Gross.

"Inuyasha, are you just with her because of sex?"

He shook his head, shoveling ramen noodles in his mouth. "Nah, _good_ sex."

Gee, that made such a big difference, didn't it? Kagome sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair. "_Inuyasha_." Her eyes were narrowed warningly.

"Okay, okay. Other than the mind-blowing sex, she's hot and she's in college."

Ah yes, she was an _older woman_, a college girl, and her half-demon seemed to fall into the category of boys who had a thing for hot, older women.

He continued raving, "That's probably why she's such a good fuck. She's in college Kagome! _College_!"

A fictitious smile formed on her lips as she feigned playfulness. "Yeah, yeah. Good fuck, college chick, I get it. Are there any other qualities you like about her though?" Her tone was light and blithe, but inside she was restless. _A month_, he's been seeing this Kaguya woman for a _month_. The longest he ever had a playmate was for a week, then they were booted to the corner, just another name to add to his list of conquests. It didn't help matters that the time spent between them were drastically cut in half either. She, Kagome Higurashi, was use to being the only girl he spent the majority of his free time with. There never use to be any other girl she had to share him with, but now he was constantly busy screwing this woman. The thought of it made her ache.

"Well..." He trailed off, his dog ears twitching cutely. "She's smart, independent, and she isn't clingy at all. I don't get calls or text messages from her twenty-four-seven."

His statement only intensified her fear. What if they actually got serious? Why did this Kaguya woman even want a _highschool_ senior when she was a_ twenty-one year old_ in college? Although...

Kagome's eyes trailed down his form, sprawled next to her in bed. His luxurious, argent hair spilled across her pillow and his sun kissed skin practically glowed under the natural light stretching from her opened windows. His upper body was bare, and overall only adorned in loose sweats.

...There was no doubt that Inuyasha didn't look like a highschool boy. He was devilishly handsome, body built to perfection, and he definitely looked like a man. His good looks were similar to his father and elder half brother. Whereas, Inuyasha's looks were more rugged and untamed, Sesshomaru had a cold beauty.

"Kagome, babe, you should really close your mouth, I might put something in it if it gapes even further." He winked, his tongue swiping out to lick his bottom lip.

Kagome flushed crimson, both from anger at his choice of words and embarrassment in being caught admiring him. "Shove it Inu."

Inuyasha chuckled as he watched her roll away, pouting, and her cheeks painted a pretty pink. Her ebony hair fell in unruly waves, and the shirt -_his shirt_- she wore devoured her tiny frame. Abso-fuckin'-lutely adorable. "I'd like to shove something in yo-"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked, interrupting him. Her face heated up even more when he threw his head back and began laughing hysterically. He really was a prick.

He spoke, still tittering with laughter, "That's exactly how you'll be saying my nam-"

Again, his words were cut short when Kagome lunged at him, landing directly on top of him. "Shut _up_!"

Inuyasha continued chortling, lifting his head slightly to plant a kiss on her scarlet cheek, before pinching them, cooing, "Aww, Kaggie's so red!"

Kagome's heart immediately quickened. The things he did to her.

Inuyasha's laughter finally ceased when he realized the intimate position they were in. His hands grazed up the soft skin of her legs while his eyes peered into her jeweled gaze. The room stilled, all sounds silenced.

_Kagome, Kagome, his Kagome._

His lids grew heavy, falling a bit, as they continued to bore into her eyes. Her eyes, - his - Kagome's eyes were breath taking; big and sweet, expressive, and ever-changing into different shades of synthesized blues and grays. When she smiled, they were the brightest pair of baby blue's, shimmering charmingly. When she was angry, they darkened to an almost muted gray still fused with blue, he imagined that they would do the same during the throes of passion. And when she was melancholy, they were the clearest shade of indigo, still beautiful even in turmoil.

He continued languidly sliding his hands against her supple flesh, his claws gently trailing up her delicate skin.

Kagome's throat grew dry as she felt his hands slip underneath the oversized shirt she wore. She could feel her heart jumping, her stomach somersaulting along with it. He held his upper body up with his elbows as he tilted his head up; she sunk down, tangled and lost in her mixed emotions. Their breaths were already mingling, fanning over eachother's lips.

_...Ring_

_...Ring_

_...Ring_

Instantly, they both snapped out of their daze as the raucous ringing of the phone echoed in the room. Inuyasha reached into his sweat's pockets, pulling out his phone. As soon as Kagome spotted the name flashing on the screen, she tore herself away from him. It was Kaguya.

"Hello?"

Kagome walked towards her window stiffly, arms crossing while distantly listening to his conversation on the phone.

"...Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

She appreciated the slight breeze that enveloped her, and she found herself trying to erase the torrid feeling of his hands on her skin when her body was pressed against his so intimately.

"Hey Kagome?"

She glanced at him, desperately hoping that she didn't look as turbulent as she felt. "Hm?" Weakly, she smiled, attempting to look at ease.

He just stared at her silently for a moment. Then, he made his way to her desk to pick up his car keys before turning to her again. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Kagome nodded, still trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

Lamely, he threw her one last wave before stepping out of her room and closing the door behind him.

Kagome's eyes closed, unsure of her feelings. Should she be agitated at him for leaving her? Or should she be grateful that he left before they did anything that they would regret?

_Would _she regret it if they did anything? She just didn't know anymore.

Then again, if they did do anything...

It wasn't like it would be their first time.

* * *

**A/N**: I really appreciated all the people who left reviews. It's always nice to know others' thoughts. Reviews are _always _encouraging, especially since I posted this story on a whim. I just felt like writing something, but I couldn't think of anything to write for chapter 4 of my other story, Behind the Glitz and the Glam, so I decided to write something else instead; which ended up being this story. I decided to randomly post this story up and see if anyone would actually be interested in reading it. So, I'm happy to have seen that there were some people who were interested. (:

Reviews are always welcomed.

Oh! And I was wondering if anyone would like me to emphasize more on the relationship between Sango and Miroku, or if you would prefer that I just prioritized on Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship. Please do tell me which your preference is, it would really be appreciated. (:


	3. Sinfully Sexy

**Note**: This chapter is a_ teensy bit_ more suggestive themes than the previous chapters. It definitely isn't anything mind-bogglingly sexual, but it makes a few references to sex.

Oh! And Inuyasha may or may not piss you off. I know he pissed _me_ off. Just a quick warning. (;

* * *

He hadn't spoken to Kagome for days. He wasn't sure what he would say to her, and it wasn't like she made an extraordinary amount of effort to contact him either. There was no doubt that she was probably just as cluttered as he was. Their relationship was complex, yet so simple.

She was his. End of story.

_His what, though?_ That was where the simplicity desisted and yielded to the complexity. She was his bestfriend, ever since the day she lent him her red crayon when he was the new kid in preschool, she stood by his side. Even when he was ridiculed for being scrawny; even when he was ridiculed for being a half demon, she never left his side.

As he got older, built more muscle, and learned how to defend himself properly; the bullying ceased, and instead of girls turning their noses at him, they flocked him. Whether it was for his looks or for the dollar signs attached to his name, they fell at his feet, and vied for his affections. But Kagome, she was there before any of them, and she would _stay_ by him. She had to.

She was his.

"Inuyasha, come back to bed. I'm cold."

Kaguya pouted, alluring eyes peering at him behind fluttering lashes. She rose from the bed, not even bothering to wrap the sheets around her nude body, and made her way over to him.

Inuyasha threw her a fanged smirk, stroking the naked thigh she wrapped around him. The smell of sweat and sex filled the air. "Cold huh?" His hand continued gliding against her skin.

Kaguya nodded with a sultry lick of her lips. "Can you warm me up baby?"

His smirk widened, lids sinking as a groan tore from his mouth when she pressed her body even closer to his, rubbing her heat against his hardness. Without replying, he fondled her bottom, placing rough nips on her exposed flesh.

* * *

"Miroku, you're an idiot!" Kagome exclaimed, laughing. "Can't you stop feeling up on every nice ass that passes by? Geez!"

Miroku grabbed the ice cream cone from her, licking it languorously. "Hey, _you_ have a nice ass and I don't feel up on _you_!"

"You did when you first met me in middle schooll!"

"Yeah, and I learned my lesson when Inuyasha almost pulled out my dick and fed it to me. Shit!"

At the mention of Inuyasha's name, Kagome's mood dampened a bit. They hadn't spoken since the incident in her bedroom, and she couldn't keep her mind from drifting to the way it felt against him. She wanted it - it being whatever he was willing to bestow - and if Kaguya hadn't called, she wouldn't have stopped him if he tried to get any further.

And that bugged her. _Immensely. _She wasn't 'easy', she wasn't like any of the girls that her two best guys - Inuyasha and Miroku - chucked off to the side when their 'little game' was up. No, she was raised better than that, and she had too much self respect to ever be in any of those girls' positions.

"Plus, it'll be too incestuous to touch you _now_, you're like my baby sister. I'll feel like a pervert."

His voice interrupted her thoughts, and she giggled, flicking away her bangs. "Pfft. You _are_ a pervert Miro! _And_, I am not a baby! You're like what - older than me by 2 months?"

He simply stuck his tongue out in response, his lips sliding into a grin. Kagome was a close runner up to his favorite girl. Of course, Sango would always be the first, but Kagome definitely gave her a run for her money. She understood all his salacious jokes, and he could always trust her to keep quiet on confidential matters.

"So, how are you and Sango?"

Miroku sighed, his grin dropping into a frown. "I don't know." He really wasn't sure anymore. He cared about her, there was no doubt about that, and she _had_ to feel something for him too. Otherwise, she wouldn't be so angry with him when he was with other women. He just wasn't entirely sure on his feelings for her. They were strong enough that he wanted to throttle himself when he hurt her, but were they strong enough to put a stop on his bad habits?

Kagome looked at him earnestly. "Do you love her?" She was aware that the relationship between Miroku and Sango was as complicated as her relationship with Inuyasha. Different, but similarly elaborated.

_Love_... that word intimidated him. There were so many intricacies attached to the word, so many things that could go wrong with the feeling. "I don't know the answer to that either." He answered honestly.

Kagome patted his arm soothingly. She could relate to what he was feeling.

She, herself, was confused with her own feelings for a certain someone.

* * *

"Who's this, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at the picture frame in Kaguya's hand.

"Oh, that's Kagome."

Her brown arched. "Kagome?"

Yup, good ol' Kagome. His Kagome. His bestfriend. Just his, all his. "Mhm. I've known her for awhile, so she's a good friend. Well, actually, she's my bestfriend." The same bestfriend that he was extremely close to having his way with a few days ago. Fuck.

Kaguya's eyes drifted back down to the picture of a sunny scenery and a dark-haired girl kissing Inuyasha's pouting face. "Should I be worried?" Her tone was playful, but there was an underlying hostility to her question.

Inuyasha gazed at the picture for a moment. _Should _she be worried?

"Nah." He wasn't sure if his answer was completely genuine, because he didn't know himself.

"You sure she's just a friend Inuyasha? She looks more like a girlfriend than a bestfriend in this picture."

Well, that probably had something to do with the fact that the picture was taken when they were dating during their second year of middle school. His lips lifted into a soft smile. She was his first girlfriend, he was her first boyfriend, and they were in puppy love for a good two years.

"_I hope you liked my gift Inu. I wanted to give you the perfect gift." Kagome gleamed at him, coruscating eyes put the sun to shame with their radiance. _

_Inuyasha exhaled deeply, readying himself for what he'd been planning to say for weeks. He was anxious to finally put his plans to action, he couldn't chicken out now. Still... it certainly didn't help that she looked so pretty today in her dress._

"_Of course I liked it dummy. I'd like anything from you Kagome, but..." He trailed off._

_Kagome's brows furrowed and her eyes _already_ began to fleck with worry. _But_ what?_

"_I want another gift from you."_

_Kagome tipped her head to the side. "What?"_

"_I want-" he swallowed thickly, heat spreading on his face. "-I want you to become my girlfriend."_

_Inuyasha was blushing profusely now, cheeks adorably scarlet, as he waited for her response. It was his 13th birthday and he had pulled her away from the rest of the guests to a private area in the garden. He watched as her eyes widened and she flushed sublimely. _

_His ears drooped when a few more minutes passed and she remained silent. "It's okay. I understand." Then, he turned to leave._

"_No. Wait-!" Kagome latched onto his arm. "I.." She worried her bottom lip before suddenly standing on the tips of her toes and swiftly pressing a chaste kiss -their first kiss- on his lips. "I would love to be your girlfriend."_

"Inuyasha! _Helloooo_! Anyone home?"

Flustered, his eyes connected with Kaguya's. "Huh?"

"Is this Kagome girl more than just a friend?"

He lowered his head, breaking eye contact, and snatching up a pair of boxers. "I'm gonna take a shower, you comin' with?"

Kaguya pursed her lips, eyes narrowing slightly. He didn't answer her question. So, did that mean that she _did_ have competition? Her eyes swept over his chiseled features down to his athletic physique. Yes, Inuyasha was three years younger than her. He was still in highschool while she was already in college, but he fucked her better than any man her age. It definitely helped that he was gorgeous and filthy rich too. Her eyes moved towards the picture in her hand again, placing it back on the desk. This Kagome girl would not get in the way, she would make sure of it.

She sauntered over to him with a sensuous swing of her hips and a suggestive twinkle in her eyes. She winked flirtatiously as she walked past him, towards the door of his bedroom's bathroom. "You comin' lover-boy?"

He was captivated by her seductive strut and the inviting way her long hair kissed naked skin. With a nod, he followed after the bewitching woman.

Mentally, she smirked. She was twenty-one and _sexy_. What could he want with a silly, little, highschool girl when he had _her_?

Inuyasha embraced Kaguya's body from behind, their skin smacked against eachother as they walked in unison through the door to his bathroom. She noted with arrogance that he was already ready to _play _some more.

What could the little girl even _have_ to compete with?

_Absolutely nothing.

* * *

_

**A/N**: So, I hope those of you who read enjoyed this chapter. I have a feeling it probably bothered you reading about Inuyasha and Kaguya. It bothered _me_ writing it. (X

I was wondering if it would bother anyone if this story included "lemons". I'm sure many of you know what "lemons" are by now, but just in case you don't; a "lemon" is basically a "love scene", in other words, a scene that contains sex. I'm thinking about including more sexual scenes in this story, just to spice it up more, but I wouldn't want anyone to get uncomfortable. Of course, if "lemons" _are_ included, they definitely wont be detailed to the point of having anyone blushing to their toes. (X Please do tell me your personal preference on this case. I would appreciate knowing. (:

Reviews are highly appreciated, it makes me feel better knowing what others thought of the chapter.


	4. The Beginning

"Oh, Miroku, she's _adorable_!"

Sango's eyes gazed at the tiny form in her hands with unbridled adoration. She beamed down at the fur-ball as she cooed, "you're such a little cutie, yes you _are_."

Miroku grinned widely, pleased at himself for getting back in her good graces. Earlier, he was driving around thinking about what he could do to be on a speaking basis with his favorite girl again. He knew that he couldn't just get her something typical and materialistic like jewelry, because she was never the type of girl to squeal over things like that.

For the entire day, he was shifting through multiple possible ideas in his head, and not one of the ideas seemed good enough. Then, imagine his surprise, when he hauled himself home, and found a litter of kitten in his bedroom. They weren't just kittens either, they were neko-youkai. Apparently, his mother's friend had ancestors that were great demon slayers in the feudal ages, and for years, the same neko-youkai that her ancestor's kept in the feudal times, stayed by her family up to the present times.

All the kittens were cute, but one in particular, stuck out to him. Ruby eyes and dark pupils; fine, cream colored fur, and the tiniest of the entire litter. The kitten looked strikingly familiar for some reason. Only when he recalled an ancient painting hanging in Sango's bedroom, did he figure out why the kitten looked so familiar. The painting was of an ancestor of hers, a demon slayer, the same ancestor that Sango was named after, and alongside the woman in the painting was a small neko-youkai. The neko-youkai in the painting was nearly identical to the one he found sitting on his bed. He almost salivated at his luck. The tiny kitten would be a perfect gift for his Sango.

And how right he was.

"Thank you Miroku, I love Kirara!" She stepped towards him to press a light kiss on his cheek.

He raised a brow. "Kirara?"

Sango nodded as she cuddled the kitten. "That was the name of my ancestor's companion, and she looks so much like the neko-youkai next to my ancestor in the painting, so I figured that Kirara would be a good name for her. Dontcha think so Miro?" Her russet eyes twinkled merrily, and his heart immediately sped up at the sight of her elation.

"Yes, I agree." He slung in arm around her shoulder, placing a kiss of his own on her cheek.

An endearing blush swept across her cheeks, and he had a sudden urge to kiss her until all oxygen escaped them both.

Sango was having similar thoughts, and it only enhanced the heat that covered her face. She cleared her throat. "So, Kags should be showing up in a couple hours. We planned to hang out here at my place and watch scary movies. Are you gonna stick around?"

It was slightly disappointing for him that he couldn't have her all to himself, but he nodded nonetheless. Her presence was absent for a _whole week_, and now he needed to spoil himself with her company to make up for it. "Of course I'll stick around, maybe I should invite Inuyasha, those two haven't spent any time together for _weeks_."

Sango laughed before humming in agreement. "Good idea, they're probably both sulking too!" Her brows furrowed, "I wonder what happened to have them both stop talking for so long. Usually, whenever they get into an argument, the sulking _barely_ even lasts a day!"

Miroku shrugged as he fished out his cell phone to dial Inuyasha's number. "Who knows? But they're _going_ to talk tonight." Then, he winked teasingly, "Plus, I can have you all to myself."

Sango's blush magnified even further as she smacked his arm playfully.

Miroku only continued smiling pleasantly. An indescribable feeling of total bliss always curled up inside of him when he had Sango in his arms. Nothing could ever stifle his mirth when he held her.

* * *

Kagome's stare was accusing as her eyes met with Sango's, who briskly looked away after sticking out her tongue. There, in the very same room, was the person she'd been avoiding for weeks. Kagome's teeth gnashed together, as she dropped the junk food on the coffee table, and took the only empty spot left... right next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction when Kagome's nectarous scent wafted in the air. Although, he shouldn't have been surprised since he _knew_ beforehand that she was joining them, it still managed to startle him. His eyes took in her petite build, and the charming way her obsidian hair curled at the ends. For weeks, he hadn't spent anytime with her, not even during school. Of course, he still kept an eye on her from a distance. After all, he couldn't have any guys trying to worm their way to her. Most guys still knew better than to try anything, but there were still a stupid few who thought that his absence meant that they could plant themselves near her; and he _thoroughly_ enjoyed showing them how wrong they were too.

Kagome sat in complete stillness. Questions were swirling around in her mind. How should she act? Would he bring up what happened in her bedroom? Was he _still_ with that college woman?

...Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

"Oi! Dummy! You think you can come in here without even giving me a hug?"

Kagome attempted to glare at him in indignation, but she couldn't prevent her lips from sliding up into a smile. "Shut _up_ Inu."

His heart jumped a bit when her arms wounded around his neck, and her small body pressed against his. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. Gods, he missed her.

Miroku winked at Sango and she flashed him a knowing smile. Yep, they were _good_.

* * *

Three horror films later, two empty gallons of ice cream, and a dozen donuts eaten; the foursome were lounging around in the living room.

Sango was curled against Miroku, her new kitten nestled next to her, and giggling buoyantly. Kagome was now strewn across Inuyasha's lap with pop corn spread around them messily from their mini food fight.

"Aww, look Miroku! Kirara's sleeping." Sango kissed the tip of Kirara's ears, a content smile etched on her face.

"Why dontcha let her rest and we can spend some time alone together? I think I'm getting jealous of her now." He pouted while her cheeks colored again.

Simultaneously, they stood, taking hold of eachother's hands as they made their way upstairs.

A smirk flirted on Inuyasha's lips as he watched them leave. Kagome punched his arm lightly. "Stop with the face, pervert! You know that Sango and Miroku never went any further than kissing and heavy 'petting'."

"Well, that might change tonight."

Kagome's face instantly heated up. "You don't think they'd actually do that while we're still here... right?"

Inuyasha laughed at her obvious embarrassment. It should have been illegal for someone to be so damn cute! "Relax Kagome, if they do end up doing something, I'll distract you from the noises." He wiggled his brows suggestively, and his laughter only increased when her cheeks deepened to a darker scarlet. He loved to mess with Kagome, just to watch her get all flustered. It was probably his favorite past-time.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Stupid."

He ruffled her hair, smiling down at her fondly. "It's okay kiddo."

"_Kiddo_?" She gasped in mock offense, "hey mister, just 'cause I don't turn 18 until later on this year doesn't mean I'm a kid."

"You're a cute kid though babe," he said with an impish grin.

She just huffed, picking up a handful of popcorn and aiming them at specific spots. Two at his twitching ears, one at his wrinkled nose, and two more at each cheek. She cheered and giggled when a few pieces hit her target.

Happy, she was unbelievably happy at the moment, and although she would never admit it; being away from Inuyasha for too long always made her feel lonely. She was accustomed to seeing him daily in the fifteen years she'd known him, so just _a day _without his presence was foreign. Two weeks without her half-demon had taken a toll on her, and in his absence, she found that she longed for their playful bickering.

"_Kagome,_" he growled warningly, and she hastily scrambled out of his lap. "You do know that I'll have to get you back for that, dontcha?"

She was already backing away, readying herself to dash off, and hide. Her running would be in vain, she was aware of that, he was a half demon after all; he was gifted with super-natural speed, but it was always fun to _try_ to get away. It was a game of theirs. She ran, he chased, and eventually she was caught. She was his prey and he was the hunter.

Shrieking with laughter, she scampered away. He watched her for a second as she whizzed around in delight. Her long hair trailed after her and he listened as her limitless laughter followed.

_1..._

He counted slowly, trying to give her a proper head start.

_2..._

Adrenaline was already pumping in his veins in anticipation. Their cat-and-mouse game was always a favorite of his.

_3...!_

He prowled around the - now - silent room a bit, listening intently for any movement. A smirk flitted across his face as his ear caught a badly suppressed giggle. He strolled over to the sound. Any minute she'd try and run again. _1..2.._

Kagome was in a fit of laughter by now as she tried to speed away from her hiding spot. She didn't make it far, before his arms locked her in place. "Gotcha," his breath tickled her skin and she quivered in his arms.

Suddenly, he nipped her ear.

He didn't plan to, he hadn't meant to; but the way her body molded against his so perfectly, and the way her scent spiked with _something _so deliciously when he caught her, reeled him in. When a gasp escaped her lips, and she unconsciously pressed herself closer to him, he couldn't stop. He wasn't even sure if he _tried_ to stop. His lips kissed the delicate appendage before finding its way down her arched neck.

Then, just as his lips lowered to place a kiss on the nacreous flesh of her neck...

….._Ring_

…_..Ring_

…_..Ring_

She nearly groaned in frustration; she wasn't sure what she was so frustrated over, whether it was for the interruption, or for almost crossing the line between friends and something-more _again_. Willing her heart to slow down, she peeled herself away from the half-demon. She noted, as he flushed, that atleast he had the decency to be bashful.

"Kaguya?"

Great, so it was _that woman_ again. Did she make it a hobby to interrupt them? Again, she was bombarded with questions, and again, she was torn between feeling grateful or irritated at the interruption.

"No, I'm not busy."

Kagome almost snorted. Not busy? He sure seemed busy when he was all over her. Again.

Inuyasha's eyes met with Kagome's in a fleeting stare. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why the hell did he do something so stupid again? "Yeah... sure, I'll pick you up." He needed a quick fix for his aching groin anyway, and Kaguya would definitely ease away the pain.

Disappointment flooded her senses. He was leaving. Again. He was leaving her to meet with this Kaguya woman. Again. Why the hell were there so many 'again's anyway?

"Kagome?"

She nodded with an inquisitive brow.

He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, an intense feeling of guilt coiling inside of him. Lately, she'd been damn near irresistible to him, and he wasn't sure why. She was always attractive to him, but hadn't his romantic feelings for her already subsided? That was the main reason for their break-up after all. After two years in puppy love, he was ready to move on, and he was sure that she was too. So, when their last year of junior high winded down, and they readied themselves to enter highschool; they made a mutual agreement to break up.

She bit her bottom lip, tucking a stray strand of raven behind her ear. "It's okay Inuyasha, don't worry about me, you can leave."

Her eyes shimmered sweetly, and her lips lifted into a pretty smile.

_Fuck_. His urges were split into wanting to maim himself for leaving her, or jumping her and finishing what he started.

Inuyasha nodded, giving her a confident smirk. "I'll see you later then?"

After she smiled and nodded, he spun on his heels, and left her alone in the kitchen.

_Funny_, she thought. He said something along the same lines the last time, too. She flipped her hair back, standing at the distant click of the door; then, she sauntered over to the living room, and picked up a bag of chips.

"_Meow."_

Kagome smiled at the kitten as it jumped into her lap. Miroku sure knew how to give gifts, didn't he? The little thing was the most adorable kitten she'd ever seen. If only Inuyasha was as thoughtful...

She popped a chip into her mouth, stroking the kitten's smooth fur with a sigh.

_I'll see you later then_.

Why did she feel like this was just the beginning?

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, late update, 'lots of school work this week. I try to update only when I have the next chapter finished already.

So, I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Please tell me what your thoughts are so far with how the story is going. (:


	5. Official

_Happy Thanksgiving!_

* * *

Kagome twirled the straw to her frappe, her hold around the plastic container tightening as more parts of the dreadful conversation floated to her ears.

"Damn Inuyasha, you lucky dog!"

"You are so whipped man! I haven't seen you messing with any girls on campus anymore."

"Psh. Why would he? He has a_ college chick_ to keep him company now!"

Laughter filled the air and her eyes narrowed as she observed the group of guys hovered around 'the lucky dog'. Her chair made an audible screech as she shouldered her bag and tossed the half eaten food away. She needed to leave. Now.

Curious eyes followed her movements. Inuyasha took a swig of his soda, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why was she leaving again? Lately, she'd been leaving a lot during the middle of lunch, and she barely ate her food. He didn't want to ask her what was wrong again, the last time he did, she practically bit his head off. _Just leave me alone Inuyasha._ Her tone was harsh, aggravated as she said this in response to his questioning the last time. He'd rather not take anymore chances.

Another screech from a chair alerted him and his eyes followed an irate brunette. "Sango? You leavin' too?" The only response he received was a frosty glare before she made her way out of the room. _What the hell is wrong with those two lately? _Inuyasha turned inquisitive eyes towards Miroku who simply shrugged, seemingly clueless as well.

"Hey! Did you hear me Yash? How different is this chick from highschool girls?"

Inuyasha lips glided into a smug smirk. "_Very_ different. She's adventurous and experienced."

The guys positioned around him barked in laughter. "Lucky bastard!"

* * *

Kagome kicked a pebble around with a heeled foot, a heavy sigh falling from her lips. He didn't even try to go after her. Then again, did she even want him to? Kagome swept her hair back, ambling towards a stone bench.

"Kagome!" Sango huffed as she ran, the pleated skirt of her school uniform fluttering in the breeze. She spotted Kagome sitting alone, a pensive expression on her face; Sango already had a feeling on what was going through the girl's head. She smiled down at her weakly, running a hand through her hair. "Hey, you okay?"

Kagome shrugged. Was she okay? Physically, she was fine; yet, mentally and emotionally, she was consumed with fatigue. She felt stupid and petty. "I guess I could be better."

Sango frowned, sinking down to sit beside her friend. "You wanna talk?"

Again, Kagome sighed. She was doing that a lot lately. The sizzling summer days already faded, and the crisp coolness of winter was taking its place. It was now the beginning of December_, _and it was now the_ third month_ since Inuyasha and Kaguya became "official". What was even worse was the fact that she played a role in the initiation of their relationship. Three months, three _long_ months.

_Kagome shivered as a gust of wind washed over her. _

_Inuyasha instantly took off his jacket and draped it over her small form._

"_Thanks." She smiled at him, her cheeks stained with pink. _

_He winked at her, bumping his shoulder against hers lightly. "No prob. It's my job to take care of _my_ Kagome right?" _

_Kagome's flush only deepened. If only he knew how much she loved hearing him say that. She returned the playful shoulder-bump with a wink of her own. "Since I'm _your_ Kagome, that means you're _my_ Inuyasha." _

"_Keh. 'Course I am dummy."_

_Kagome giggled at the sight of his blush. "So, what was _so _important that you had to come into my bedroom window and kidnap me from my homework?" _

"_Hey! You hate math, you should be grateful that I saved you."_

_The luminescence of the moon kissed the duo, both laughing and basking in the easy comfort of the moment. _

_Suddenly, Inuyasha's laughter ceased and his face held a slight seriousness to it. "I need your help Kagome." _

_Kagome's head tilted slightly to gaze up at him. "With what?" _

_Inuyasha took hold of her hands, his thumb rubbing the delicate silk of her skin. Kagome's throat grow dry and her heart began bouncing hastily in her chest. _

"_I need advice on how to ask Kaguya out to be my actual girlfriend. I think..." Inuyasha's tongue flicked out to graze his lips, his lids shutting momentarily. "...I think I really like her Kagome. It's not just about sex anymore, she's amazing. She's so different from other girls. Then again, she _isn't_ a girl, she's a _woman_. I just don't know how to describe her. She's worldly and sophisticated, not only _that_, but she's _beautiful_ too. I want her to be mine."_

_Kagome stood, frozen in place. His words burned, producing an ugly feeling inside of her. She didn't even realize that her hands began to shake. **I want her to be mine**. Had he really just said that? _

"_Kagome?"_

_Her eyes connected with his, and she willed herself not to tear up. This... this hurt. "But – but Inu, she's 21!"_

_His brows knitted together. "Age doesn't mean anything Kagome, with all the sappy movies you watch and romance novels you read, I would have thought that you would have known that."_

_She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, she wanted him to start laughing and tell her that this was all a joke. She wanted him to tell her that Kaguya was just like the others, that she wasn't important to him, that...that he would only love **her**. "So.. you really like her Inu?"_

_He nodded vigorously, visage lighting up with a boyish smile. "Yup. This one's serious. So, you up for it? Are you gonna help me and put all those chick flicks you watch to good use?"_

_Kagome bit her tongue, welting the palms of her hands with her nails as she clenched them into tight fists. "Of course Inu. What are bestfriends for?" _

_And Inuyasha's smile only dimpled as his lips curled even further, growing more brilliant as he gifted her with an eager grin, unaware of her inner strife. He was ignorantly oblivious to her unraveling, her pirouette to madness, and her ungraceful falling to pieces. _

"Psst, Kags! You still here with me?"

"Huh?" Kagome shook her head, attempting to smile. "Oh... yeah. Sorry Sango, just daydreaming again."

Sango slid closer to Kagome, wrapping her arms around her friend in a calming embrace, hoping to alleviate whatever pain she was in. Sango wasn't stupid, it was easy to see just how frayed Kagome's nerves were.

Kagome didn't even realize that by the time she was circled in Sango's arms, her face buried in the crook of the brunette's neck, that she had begun to cry. Her tears seeping into Sango's school blouse.

All Sango could do was continue holding her.

* * *

"Miroku, what's been going on with those two lately? They PMS-ing?"

Miroku snickered, leaning against a wall for support as he stared at the half demon. "If they heard you say that, you would be ball-less right about now."

Inuyasha shuddered at the image, shoving Miroku away playfully. "No, but seriously, what's been up _their_ asses lately?"

Miroku just gave an idle shrug. In all honesty, he actually did have a good clue of why the girls were acting the way they were. It bothered him to see someone that he considered a younger sister so perturbed. Obviously, it agitated the hell out of Sango too. He wasn't blind to Kagome's distress, and he didn't understand why Inuyasha was so undiscerning to the apparent strain his new relationship was causing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You're seriously no help Miro."

"And you're an idiot, so I say it's a fair exchange."

Suddenly, Inuyasha twisted around to face him, his hands swinging around animatedly as he spoke. "I just got a great idea! Let's all go out tonight. I've been wanting to introduce you guys to Kaguya personally for awhile anyway, so tonight should be perfect. It'll break the ice."

If he were eating anything at the moment, Miroku would have choked. _Break the ice? Perfect? _Pfft, yeah right. Maybe a perfect disaster.

Inuyasha continued, still speaking spiritedly. "We can go clubbing or something. There's this great place down at Osaka and-"

Miroku cut in, his brow cocked. "You already know that Kagome's too scared of getting into trouble. She never stepped foot in a club with us before, why would she go now?"

"I just don't understand why she's so scared of going clubbing. She could pass off as over 18 anyway, but even if she was carded, she'd be with me, and I'm a Takahashi." Inuyasha crossed his arms, pursing his lips as he spoke, "she's going whether she wants to or not. I'm sure she's been dying to meet Kaguya anyway."

_Psh. _Miroku almost laughed. Yeah, she's probably been dying to pull Kaguya's hair out. "It's your call Inuyasha. "

"I just killed two birds with one stone. You'll all get to meet Kaguya _and _this will possibly get rid of Kagome's and Sango's PMS-ing. I'm a fuckin' genius!"

Miroku bit his tongue, attempting to stifle his oncoming laughter. "More like an idiot."

Inuyasha's head tipped. "Huh?"

_Yep, _Miroku concluded_, he's definitely an idiot.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Hello, hello. (:

I'm sorry it took so long to update, I told myself that I would try to update every few days, and I'm not having very much luck with that. On top of that, I've been neglecting my other story. Tsk, tsk. Bad Abby. (Sigh)

For the people who are already fed up with Inuyasha, don't worry, he's gonna get it soon. Just a little more waiting.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews are _always _encouraging, and I'm always open for constructive criticism.


	6. Unwanted

A waterfall of sable tresses, opalescent eyes lined with a sultry black, and red stained lips. Kagome stared at her reflection, her gaze critical in scrutiny. "Hm..."

How the hell did she get herself in this mess? _Why_ had she even agreed in the first place?

Silk hugged her skin, the material cementing itself against her figure, and denting in all the right places. The little black number embellished her body faultlessly, hiding any possible flaws, and highlighting all that was necessary; from every dip to every curve. Not to mention, her legs – in her opinion, her best asset – looked _to die for_, stemming out from the mid-length skirt of the dress and seemingly going on forever.

But still...

With the plethora of compliments Inuyasha had for Kaguya, Kaguya was probably a drop-dead-gorgeous _woman, _and even draped in a pretty dress, Kagome still felt second rate.

Kaguya, Kaguya, Kaguya...

It always about about Kaguya with him, Inuyasha just didn't know when to stop with his never ending stories about her. That – _woman_ was the center of his world now.

And it hurt.

Kagome bit her lip, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on her dress, and fluffing her hair with nervous hands.

"Knock, knock! Anyone home?" Sango's overly cheery voice bounced against the walls as she made her presence known. A low whistle promptly followed upon her entrance. "Well, damn, Kags! The boys better eat their heart out tonight. You look _hot _as fuck!"

Swiftly, Kagome spun to face her friend, her eyebrows knotted together in obvious worry. "You really think so? You don't think I look … too blah?"

"Blah?" Sango's voice held a tone of disbelief. "In _that_ dress? Hun, _I'm_ practically seething with jealousy." She winked teasingly.

"Oh _shut up_ Sango! You know that you look incredible, you always do." Kagome's lips twitched into a hint of a smile before sighing. "So, you really think I look okay?"

"_Okay_? You don't _just_ look 'okay', you look amazing Kags. Seriously, no lie. You look good enough to eat dollface."

Kagome giggled, spinning again to examine her reflection one last time. Nervous would be an understatement to how she felt. Her first time going to club – that she was too young to even go to – and she was finally going to meet the constantly-raved-about Kaguya. Great, just great.

Shuffling over to her night stand, she grabbed the leather wristlet that held essential items – phone, keys, cash, and lip gloss for retouching – before making her way towards Sango with a shaky smile. "Okay, I'm ready to go." ..._I think_, she silently added in her head.

But, really, would she _ever_ be ready to meet the "ever-so-perfect" Kaguya?

* * *

Perched on top of a stool, Inuyasha let his eyes roam the club, stopping at certain times in admiration to a few prettier-than-average women. Of course, none of them could even hold a candle to Kaguya.

"So, are the girls here yet?"

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and raised a brow at the busty girl latched onto his arm. "They said they were on their way. Then again, that was half an hour ago."

Miroku nodded, leading the girl towards the dance floor to pass time. She was a cute little thing and obviously well endowed in the breast department.

Inuyasha shook his head with a knowing smirk. If Sango came through those doors right now and saw the girl in his arms, Miroku would be in a whole 'lot of trouble.

"Hey there, handsome."

His ear twitched, face contorting in annoyance. If it was _another_ girl trying to hit on him, he wouldn't even try to turn her down nicely. There had already been too many of them, and most of them didn't even know how to take a hint. Frankly, it was starting to tick him off. He wouldn't want Kaguya to suddenly appear and think that he was cheating on her with some broad.

He twisted around, ready to unleash his irritation on the unsuspecting victim, only for his oncoming retort to die down, instantaneously. His mouth practically watered at the sight. "Ka – Kagome?"

_Well hot damn. _

"Hey," she greeted, lips upturned into a friendly smile."What's up?"

He swallowed thickly, the grip on his drink – among other things – tightening, before he cleared his throat. "No.. nothing."

Kagome noted the tiny squeak in his voice and her smile grew even bigger in satisfaction. Maybe, Sango was right after all. There was no other woman in sight, so she presumed that Kaguya was either somewhere else in the club, or not even present yet.

His head bent back as he took a large swig of his beverage. Did it suddenly get even stuffier in here?

"Where's Kaguya?" Kagome asked casually, taming down her nerves.

"She said that she'll be here a little later."

Kagome almost breathed in a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready to face Kaguya just yet. "Oh... well, then, would you care to dance?"

Inuyasha exhaled slowly, his eyes drifting back to her figure. He couldn't risk a dance with her, there were too many possibilities of him doing something stupid again, especially when she looked as good as she did right now. "Uhm... I don't think that'll be a good idea."

Kagome didn't miss a beat, "oh, okay.." She swung away from him, her smile borderline mischievous. "I guess I'll just have to find someone else then."

She listened for his reaction, smirking at the slight choking sound he made._ Gotcha_.

Then, she waited...

"Hell no!" Inuyasha jumped off of the stool, grabbing onto her hand and steering her towards the dance floor. As if, he'd let some horn-dog touch her, much less, dance with her.

Kagome nearly laughed. _Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

_

"She was just a random girl I danced with." Miroku attempted to explain his earlier actions, his tone pleading. "Come on Sango, it was _just_ dancing."

Still, the downward curve on her face remained.

"Whatever."

Uh-oh. One word responses always meant big trouble for him. "Sango," he chanced a firm grip on her hand, "I'm sorry."

Sango didn't budge. He was _always_ sorry for things like this. Always.

"You know that I only care about you."

_Damn him_. She cursed as her skin tingled warmly at his words. Russet eyes studied his knitted brows and his irresistible pout. Finally, she sighed, her own fingers curling over his. "Idiot."

Miroku only smiled, encircling her body from behind with his arms, and guiding her towards the middle of the floor.

* * *

Comfortable laughter and innocent cuddling; Inuyasha's chin rested on top of Kagome's head as she settled between his legs. Both were sniggering at their bickering friends.

Again, Miroku found himself desperately pleading. "Sango! Looking is harmless, everyone looks!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! You should know that even if my eyes may wander, I'll always come back to you."

"Miroku, you'll always be an idiot! Now, leave me alone!" Sango screamed in irritation, already fleeing.

"Sango! Wait up!"

And of course, Miroku chased after her.

Kagome chuckled at the scene, snuggling even further into the familiar warmth. Inuyasha welcomed her proximity, his grip on her tight but tender. The delicious sweetness of her scent only amplified around him, and _his _own scent commingled with hers. He preferred it that way, his ego swelled when she smelled so strongly of him.

And that was exactly how Kaguya found them.

"Inuyasha!" Her smile was brilliant, enhancing her beauty. The light pink of the dress she wore only made her skin appear even fairer, and the immaculately assembled bun laying at the crown of her head created an elegantly regal picture.

It made Kagome feel small, very small.

"Kaguya!" Inuyasha beamed at his girlfriend, disentangling himself away from Kagome, and eagerly welcoming her into his arms.

The display of affection further decreased Kagome's self esteem.

"Kagome, this is Kaguya." Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to come closer, and she obeyed. "Kaguya, this is Kagome." His hand rested on the small of Kaguya's back.

They made a beautiful couple.

Another blow to Kagome's self esteem.

"Hello, Kagome. Inuyasha tells me that you're his bestfriend. It's so nice to finally meet you!" Kaguya directed a dazzling smile towards her. Yet, beneath her saccharine tone and her pretty smiles, she gloated smugly at the girl's not-so-obvious distress. She was a pro at reading people, and this Kagome girl was an easy book to read.

"Uh, nice to finally meet you too!" Kagome's tone lamely endeavored to imitate genuine exuberance, but failed miserably.

Still, Inuyasha remained completely oblivious.

"This is great, my two best girls finally get to meet!" He leaned in to place a chaste kiss against Kaguya's cheek before turning back to flash Kagome a signature smirk.

Feigning joy, Kagome grinned in return, as she stood awkwardly rubbing her arm. Kaguya was everything Inuyasha said she was. Flawless from head to toe and basking in effortless beauty.

Yes, she felt very, _very_ small right now.

Kaguya eyed the girl from head to toe, discerning the hidden emotions from her posture and the tense smile she displayed. Clearly, the little girl was as insecure as ever. And with how fabulous _she_ looked in her coral pink dress, the Kagome chick had good reasons to feel insecure. Resisting the strong urge to roll her eyes and scoff, she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. This 'Kagome' wasn't even a worthy opponent, it was almost disappointing.

Kaguya twined her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Inuyasha? Would you mind grabbing me a drink?"

Of course, he shook his head and happily obliged to her request. It was another reason she liked younger men, they were easily trained.

Once Inuyasha disappeared from view, Kaguya whirled around to face Kagome. "Isn't he a sweetheart?"

Kagome was struck by the woman's beauty again. How could _she_ – an inexperienced highschool girl – ever compare to a woman as alluring as Kaguya? Kagome strained a smile on her face, answering politely, "Yes, he is."

Kagome's uneasiness was so blatant to Kaguya, it was rather pitiful. Sauntering towards Kagome, Kaguya sat across from her, crossing her legs demurely in the process. "He's such a good boyfriend, he showers me with gifts and he never fails to express how highly he thinks of me." She sighed in her musings. "And he's amazing in bed." She finished off with a jaunty wink and an airy giggle.

Her words were _acid_, driving the knife even deeper into Kagome's chest. Ouch. "Yeah, he really cares about you." Saying the words pained her even more.

"Hey! How are my favorite girls doing?" Inuyasha's chipper voice reentered the scene, taking a seat beside Kaguya as he handed her a drink.

Kaguya thanked him with a press of her lips against his, before accepting the drink. "We're doing fine Inuyasha. Aren't we, Kagome?"

Hearing her name said by Kaguya sounded foreign to Kagome. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that Kaguya's tone was almost condescending. "Yeah, just fine."

"Inuyasha, how 'bout we go and dance?" Kaguya suggested as she bestowed his lips with another kiss.

"Sure babe." Inuyasha took her by the hand, and they booth stood simultaneously. "We'll just be gone for a bit, kay Kags?"

Kagome could only nod before the couple turned away from her and meandered towards the dance floor. Her heart sunk even further as she collided once again with the image of the couple's perfection.

* * *

Apparently, she was easy to forget, because it had already been an hour since Inuyasha left to dance with Kaguya. Lonely, she was so lonely right now. Sure, there were several guys that tried to hit on her, but she just wasn't in the mood for any dancing. All she wanted to do was to go home and forget all about being abandoned, because that was exactly how she felt.

Abandoned.

But, did she really have any right to feel that way? It wasn't like Inuyasha was obligated to keep her company, it wasn't like he _had_ to babysit her. She was fully capable of taking care of herself, and he had a _girlfriend_ to tend to.

"Kags!" Sango panted, trying to catch her breath with her skin flushed prettily. She had been having the time of her life with Miroku. After he caught up to her, he kissed her thoroughly, apologized _profusely_ – again – and they then spent their time dancing the night away. This time, _without_ his wandering eyes or his shameless flirting with other women. It made her feel like there was a real chance in making whatever they had into a real relationship.

"Oh, hey, Sango. Having fun?" The corners of Kagome's lips lifted slightly. She was happy for Sango, atleast _one _of them was getting the guy.

"Hell yeah!" Sango answered merrily, before she grew silent as she looked around. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Just hearing his name made her stomach drop. "He's with Kaguya."

Instantly, Sango's smile melted, and her lips descended into a frown. Kagome went from looking positively _radiant_ to … absolutely dejected. "Kags- " Sango started only to be cut off by Kagome.

"Don't Sango. It's fine, really. _I'm_ fine, okay? Don't worry about me."

Sango sighed deeply, "Why don't you go out there and dance? Have some fun."

"I'm tired, I'm fine sitting here."

Sango was still skeptical. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

_No_, Kagome wanted to scream. She was – she was fine. Maybe, maybe if she kept telling herself that, she'd actually believe it. "You have fun Sango, I really am alright here. Look, Miroku's over there being a bad boy already! You should know better than to leave him alone, he needs your reprimands 24/7!" Kagome joked halfheartedly.

Sango was already standing at the sight of Miroku flirting with the same busty girl, she first caught him dancing with. Nevertheless, she couldn't possibly leave Kagome when she was obviously hurting.

"Seriously Sango, I'm a-okay! If it'll make you feel any better, I'll go do some shameless flirting myself, alright?"

Worrying her bottom lip, Sango yanked Kagome up to her feet. "That hot bartender's been ogling you all night, promise me that you'll go over there and _then_ I'll leave you alone like you want."

"I promise Sango, now go tame your man!"

With one crowning smile and a wag of her finger towards Kagome, Sango finally stalked over to Miroku; ready to do some serious scolding.

* * *

As promised, Kagome strolled over to the bar to have "fun". Truthfully, she could care less about shameless flirting right now. All she wanted to do was go home and sulk in self pity.

Once seated, Kagome regarded the bartender with a smile. He _was_ cute, but if he was a bartender at a club, he was evidently too old for her.

And he wasn't Inuyasha.

Just as the bartender began ambling over to her, a familiar voice called out her name.

"Kagome!"

She crinkled her brows in confusion. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grinned, slinging an arm around her. "Hey, Kags. Ya havin' a good time?"

"Definitely." _Not_.

"Good, good." Inuyasha continued smiling widely, taking the stool next to her and making himself comfortable.

She couldn't help but ask, "where's Kaguya?"

"Bathroom." He threw a signal at the bartender, requesting a drink, before returning his attention back to Kagome. "So, how do you like her?"

"She seems … nice." Honestly, she couldn't think of anything else to say. What was she suppose to say? That she was having one hell of a time trying to subdue her intermingling envy and spite for the woman? That she wished she was as beautiful, as graceful, and as elegant? That – that she wished that he was hers instead of Kaguya's?

"Yeah, she really is something, ain't she?"

Oh – _fantastic_, now he was gonna go on and on about his perfect little Kaguya again. Just what she needed.

A cough interrupted the forthcoming praises Inuyasha was undoubtedly going to start spewing out. It was the bartender.

Kagome's couldn't help but blush at his lingering gaze on her. His eyes were the most enigmatic shade of indigo, and his somber hair was pulled away from his face in a loose braid. For some reason, instead of the hairstyle making him appear feminine, it only gave him a rugged appeal.

"Your drinks." His voice was deep, and down right erotic in its roughness.

"Uh, I didn't order a drink." Kagome peeped, her cheeks still enameled with pink.

The bartender winked guilelessly, a suave smirk on his face. "On the house babe." His eyes glimmered with flagrant flirtation.

This didn't remain unnoticed by Inuyasha. His ambers narrowed at the scene, a low growl ripping its way from his throat in displeasure.

Kagome jumped bit, startled at the growl and at her body suddenly being snatched away. She glimpsed down at the arms folded around her waist before peering up at Inuyasha's glowering face. "Inuyasha?" She was accustomed to his candid jealousy, and while it usually made her angry; she momentarily welcomed the – hypocritical – jealousy. Since Kaguya's arrival, she'd been ignored and basically _forgotten_, so being in his arms right now just felt _good_.

"Thanks." Inuyasha replied to the bartender on behalf of Kagome, his arms still sheathed over her petite frame, and the tone of his voice warning.

The bartender's eyes twinkled in amusement. The girl in the little black dress had caught his attention the very second she stepped foot in the club, and – though it was unlike him – he found himself observing her from his station at the bar. There was just something about her, something about how _delectable_ she looked in that tight black number. Yet, aside from her being a hot piece of ass, she looked … delicate. Delicate wasn't apart of his usual vocabulary either, but it was the most accurate word to convey his thoughts.

And while he inspected her from afar, he knew for a fact that the irritable little puppy throwing a mini tantrum at the moment and holding her, had a girl of his own.

The bartender snickered with a small shake of his head. "Name's Bankotsu, by the way," was all he said – clearly directed to Kagome – before returning to working on concocting drinks for customers.

Inuyasha was _pissed_. The little fucker had some nerve. He hated it when guys hit on Kagome, none of the slimy motherfuckers deserved her, and none of them even had a chance. Especially not some stupid bartender.

"Inuyasha?"

His growling ceased abruptly as he stared down at the girl in his arms. His lips quirked into a slight smile, as he lifted and positioned her properly in her seat again. "You okay?"

She nodded, undeniably flattered at _both_ Inuyasha and the bartender's attention. "I'm fine, you loser. I can't believe you did that!" She chortled, smacking his arm lightly. "Idiot."

Inuyasha took a sip from his drink to cool down before leaning towards her to drop a sweet kiss on her temple. "You're mine, I gotta protect you from these fuckers."

_You're mine_. Was she really his? Kagome contemplated. _Yes_, she concluded. No matter how many times she tried to deny it, she was indubitably his.

But – but _he_ wasn't _hers_.

He was her first in everything, and there was no one else that got as far as he did with her. Hell, she'd never even kissed anyone else besides him. Although, if she did ever kiss anyone else, he would – without a doubt – beat the fuck out of the guy that had enough gall to even touch her intimately.

What a hypocrite.

"Inuyasha!" Kaguya strutted towards him, taking his hand in hers. "Come on! I'm ready for more dancing!" She laughed and Kagome found herself – again – envious of another characteristic of hers. Even Kaguya's laugh was entrancing.

"Alright, alright. Whatever you want." Inuyasha chuckled, stepping away from Kagome with a wave, and allowing Kaguya to escort him towards the dance floor once again.

Glumly, Kagome glanced down at her lap and fiddled with her thumbs. She was hoping to be with him a little longer. Barely, 10 minutes passed before Kaguya just _had_ to whisk him away, before he abandoned her again.

"I see the bitter little puppy's gone."

Kagome looked up in surprise. It was the bartender – what was his name again? "Bankotsu!" She suddenly exclaimed, pleased at herself for recalling his name.

"That's right babe, that's my name." Bankotsu's eyes shone with delight as he watched her cheeks tinge. How … cute.

"Err.." Kagome coughed, embarrassed beyond belief. "You see, I.. uh – remembered your name and well yeah. Oh! Not trying to say that you're name's not important enough to remember the fir-"

"It's fine, really." Bankotsu interrupted, entertained with her adorable babbling.

Kagome's skin only warmed even further. Why did she always make a fool of herself? "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," he winked. "It was cute."

Cute? The pink on her cheeks began darkening to red . "Th- thanks." She stuttered, still feeling like a fool.

Bankotsu inclined his upper body towards her, his arms sitting on top of the marble counter. "You're welcome Miss...?"

"Kagome." She finished off for him, her embarrassment gradually fading away. "My name's Kagome."

"Kagome, eh? It suits you."

She just smiled.

"Well, Ms. Kagome, would you allow me the pleasure of keeping you company for the rest of your time here?"

He was clearly flirting with her again, but this time, there was no jealous Inuyasha to 'protect' her and claim her as his.

Because he was with Kaguya. His girlfriend.

It made her feel … _cold _and insignificant.

Even with a handsome guy plainly interested in her, because - because he just wasn't Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N**: I think this is my longest chapter for this story. It was about 10 pages and nearly 4,000 words (not counting this little note). I was going to split this chapter in half, but I figured since it took me awhile to update that I might as well post up a decently long chapter. It took me _forever_ to finish this chapter, I spent the majority of my day just typing away at it.

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if Kagome was suffering. She wont be suffering for too long, just a few more chapters, and the roles will be switching. I'm so excited! LOL. I can't wait to make Inuyasha suffer.

Anyway, _please _do tell me what you thought of this chapter, and suggestions/critiques are always welcome. (:


	7. Peas in a Pod

_Happy holidays!_

* * *

"Scram ya ass-wipes!"

Sighing with a roll of her eyes, Kagome watched as the trio of boys whizzed away hastily, her irritation increasing at Inuyasha's satisfied smirk.

"Kagome, you're encouraging them by responding." He chastised as he slanted his figure over her place against the wall.

Curling her hands into fists, she regarded him with pure annoyance, her eyes tapered in exasperation. "Inuyasha, they were just asking a couple questions. You act as if they were hitting on me."

"They were!" He protested, scowling.

"They were not! And besides, they're freshmen, it wouldn't matter even if they were trying to hit on me. They don't know any better." She returned the glare, accompanying it with a tiny pout and crossed arms.

"Whatever, I can't stand it when guys try to make passes at ya." He slung his backpack over his shoulder. "You already know that."

She only grunted in response. Yes, she was completely aware of his extreme distaste towards guys who attempted to 'get to know her better'. Honestly, who was _he_ to bite and snarl at guys who flirted with her when he was constantly found gallivanting around with a mountain of women? Yet, she still couldn't deny that his unreasonable jealousy triggered something in her. Once upon a time, she was stupid enough to believe that it meant he actually felt something for her.

And his capricious behavior only fed that inkling of hope.

But now, she was entirely too sure that there was no chance for _that_ to ever be possible. No, not when he had his beloved Kaguya now.

In fact, if Kaguya was here, he probably wouldn't even care about her well-being anymore. Nope, he'd be too wrapped up with his precious little _cougar_ to even care about any flirty guys. Exactly, like the night he'd left her to dance with Kaguya and never came back.

"I'm leaving." She stepped aside, her eyes focused forward as she marched away.

Inuyasha jogged behind her. "Woah, woah, woah. Where you heading to?"

She had the strongest urge to tell him to fuck off and leave her alone. "Gonna go find Sango."

"But we haven't spent any time lately." His bottom lip protruded slightly, and his eyes shone like prismatic glass beneath the fluorescent lights.

Of course they haven't spent anytime lately, he was always too occupied fucking Kaguya's brains out. Atleast, that's what she assumed they were doing most of the time. Kaguya, his perfect little girlfriend.

She couldn't help it anymore, she _hated_ the woman. There was no valid reason behind the resentment she felt for the woman, besides her – hopefully subtle – envy. She hated Kaguya for being so beautiful, and for bewitching her half demon so extensively. Ultimately, she hated Kaguya for swiping him so far out of her reach.

Wary ceruleans connected with brassy ambers. "I'll see you later." She mumbled, before continuing her trot away from him.

She just couldn't handle it anymore.

* * *

"I can't believe you Miroku!" Sango tugged at her hair, mahogany pools narrowed. Her glare alternated between Miroku and the – obviously fake – redhead in disdain. Until, finally the girl disentangled herself off of him, and scampered away in mortification.

Miroku smoothed the wrinkles off his uniform, already anticipating the forthcoming diatribe.

Sango was damn near _livid_. "You get all pissy about any guy who even tries to come on to me, but you're _always_ shoving other girls in my face. Like fuck! What right do you have to get jealous when you're always flaunting all these girls? Huh Miroku?"

"What right do _you_ have? It isn't like we're in a relationship." A moment passed before Miroku thoroughly registered his own words. _Fuck_.

It was too late to take it back.

Sango internally wilted, visibly recoiling at his casual indifference. "You know what? You're exactly right." Without even sparing him a glance, she whirled around and began sprinting away. She had to leave. _Now_. If the stinging of her eyes meant anything, she'd be in tears in a matter of seconds.

_Shit. _"Sango!"

She was already gone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Maybe, Inuyasha wasn't the only idiot.

* * *

"He's such an ass!" Sango whined, cuddling even closer to her source of comfort.

"Sango," Kagome started, "cheer up. I'll be here for you as long as you need." She stroked Sango's freed hair with nimble fingers, a frown tugging on her lips. Miroku was a good guy at heart, but he was just as bad as her half demon when it came to girls. Still, she couldn't believe that he said something so _crass_ towards Sango of all people.

"Guys are douches." The brunette sniffled, basking in her friend's compassion. She could always count on Kagome and her opulence of kindness "I hate guys."

Kagome giggled, her twined arms wrapping even tighter around the girl. "Who doesn't?"

* * *

"Shit man," Miroku groaned, "I fucked up."

Whistling low, Inuyasha shook his head, patting his buddy on the shoulder. "Ya sure did."

"Gee, thanks for the support." Miroku responded wryly. "I was in a bad mood, I didn't mean to say _all_ that." He released a long breath, before spewing out a myriad of curses. Bad mood or not, Sango wasn't one to let go of grudges easily. Sure, she forgave him plenty of times. That is, after some sweet talking on his part, but things _never_ slipped that girl's mind. Once you wronged her, you wronged her, and nothing could ever make her forget.

And he was afraid, that after one too many strikes, the day would come when he would not be able to win her back anymore.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Miroku. You always do." Inuyasha answered easily. It was true, Miroku was always ready to charm Sango into forgiveness. Although, this time would probably be a tad more challenging.

Miroku sighed, running a hand through his hair. That was just _it_ though, maybe this time he pushed it too far. He knew her better than anyone. _So well_, that he was sure this time, he burned her more than usual. The thought brought another onslaught of curses.

"But hey, atleast I'm not the only one in the dog house." Miroku declared, flicking his fringe away to meet his friend's eyes. "How are you and Kags?"

"What do you mean by that?" The half demon snapped, his eyes narrowed into golden slits. "We're fine."

"Oh really?" Miroku's tone revealed his obvious disbelief. He knew Kagome almost as well as he knew Sango, and her displeasure towards the half demon lately was plain as Jane.

"Yes!" Inuyasha retorted. "Just fine." He wasn't nearly as brick headed as others may have thought, he knew that he was lying to himself. He knew that they weren't 'fine'. He knew that she could barely tolerate him nowadays. Thing was, he wasn't even sure what the hell he did. Was she just sick of him? The idea made his stomach twist. No, no, Kagome couldn't be sick of him. She was his bestfriend, and he was hers. Bestfriends weren't supposed to get sick of eachother.

"Hm." Miroku hummed, eyes twinkling in amusement. Was Inuyasha really _that _dense? "You honestly believe that?"

"Yes, dammit!" He huffed, crossing his arms, before his shoulders finally slumped in defeat. "Fine," he admitted, "I know, okay? I know that we're not all good and dandy right now either. I just – I just don't _get it_. I don't know what's going on between us. "

Miroku chuckled, this time, he was the one patting his friend on the shoulder. "I guess this is why we're friends Inuyasha. We're both idiots."

The half demon's brows knitted. "What?"

"Yup, we're just two peas in a pod," Miroku paused before adding, "let's just hope that I'm not as stupid as _you_."

* * *

Batting eyelashes and charming smiles enraptured the audience huddled around them.

"I'm surprised that Miroku and Inuyasha haven't chased us away yet." A guy commented.

"Yeah!" A couple others agreed, cautiously peeking over their shoulders for any traces of enraged teenage boys.

"You know, usually you two barely give any other guys the time of day."

Sango draped a leg over the other, unaware of the attention she drew from her hitching skirt. "Well, we shouldn't always be so rude, right Kagome?" She turned to face her friend with an airy wink.

Kagome winked in return. "Yup, we don't want to seem like snobs, after all."

"Nope, not at all." Sango supported, flashing another brilliant smile towards the swooning boy beside her. He was cute, in the meek, brainy way.

"Finally, tired of the mutt, huh Kagome?" The handsome wolf demon scooted closer to the sable haired girl, his hand now resting on her knee.

Kagome could only laugh uneasily. Kouga nabbed the title of being the most aggressive and blatant admirer years ago. He never failed to spark Inuyasha's anger or fight for her 'claim'.

"Oi! Paws off wolfie." Inuyasha entered the scene, shooting warning glares at the circle of males, before lingering a bit on Kagome's form, sitting far too close to the wolf. "Kagome, what the fuck is this?"

"Yeah, Sango. What is this?" Miroku gritted, just as furious as the half demon. He wasn't as easily provoked as Inuyasha, but he was_ just as_ possessive. Not as openly, but the jealousy was definitely still there in an ugly balloon of moss.

"I don't know Miroku," Sango shrugged nonchalantly as she returned his gaze, "you tell me." Her tone was sharp as knives, and borderline challenging.

There was no question about it, the brunette was still pissed.

Harrumphing, Sango directed a sweet smile towards the slightly nerdy cutie she was speaking to earlier. "Akitoki, right?"

He nodded as his cheeks bled scarlet. He couldn't believe that she even remembered his name.

"Well, Akitoki," she purred, only inciting the anger further from a certain boy with violet eyes. "Would you care to walk me to my next class? Lunch _is_ ending soon."

The boy could only nod, still impossibly red, as his long time crush took hold of his hand to lead him away. He was completely oblivious to the fuming Miroku.

Kagome hardly noticed any of the happenings between Miroku and Sango. She was too occupied trying to keep the half demon and the wolf demon from shredding eachother to pieces. "Stop! Fuck!" She cursed, drawing the half demon's attention. He rarely ever heard Kagome curse, and he knew that it meant trouble when she did.

His fleeting attention was enough for Kouga to land a solid punch to the half demon's face.

The fight instantly commenced again.

"GAH!" Kagome shrilled in frustration, "You idiots go ahead and kill eachother! See if I care."

And with that said, she began stomping away from the crowd.

This was enough to snag Inuyasha's attention again. He hadn't went to find her just to incense her even further. He wanted to apologize, for whatever the hell he did. He just wanted his bestfriend again.

He just wanted Kagome again.

Spinning to place another kick on the wolf demon, Inuyasha didn't even wait for his opponent to peel himself off of the floor before he darted off to chase the girl.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha cried, having finally reached her. However, she made no indication that she even heard him. Which, she so obviously did. He was practically wailing at this point. She'd have to be deaf _not_ to hear him.

"Kagome!" He pulled her into his arms, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry." He murmured against her skin, pressing her even closer.

Kagome's resolve immediately crumbled.

She could never stay mad at him, but that didn't mean she couldn't be angry at herself for always being so ready to accept his apologies. Kagome inhaled his scent, shuddering at the familiarity before she turned to face him. She savored the closeness as her arms circled his torso.

"You're so stupid Inuyasha."

"Only for you."

Kagome tittered and the sound warmed his insides. "No, you're always stupid. For _everyone_."

He scoffed, happily accepting the jab at his intelligence. If it meant he'd continue to have the luxury of holding her, then he would gladly embrace all insults. "Hey," he coaxed, "my place tomorrow? We'll hang out, just the two of us."

Kagome smiled, her answer already clear as rain. She could never deny him. Besides, this was exactly what she needed.

She needed to have him all too herself, because she was greedy that way.

* * *

**A/N**: I really hated this chapter. It practically sat on my computer for weeks, and I kept trying to fix it, but it just wouldn't get any better. It was so frustrating, no matter how many times I played around with the chapter, and tweaked the wording around, it still stayed so _blah_. Hate, hate, hate this chapter so much. I just wanted to pulverize it. -_-

I felt awful for updating so late. It's been like... 2 weeks since the last update. So, I'm sorry for that.

I'm really going to try and update again, some point this week or atleast by the beginning of the next week.

Oh! And I am aware that many terms that were used in this chapter and this story in general probably aren't popular terms in Japan, but hey, cut me some slack. I live in Northern California, not Japan, after all. (X

Okay, so I usually respond to all reviews, but there _are_ people I never have the chance to respond to because they're not registered users on the website.

_So_, thank you to **_Mika, InuKag, Riya, Veena, Maddiee, Atali, Annie, Sunshine, Ilizibeth, Marquisha, Jojo, Kuoi, Neyoonee'sears, Oniguts, Poarly, Blahh, Catiebug2012_**

Your reviews are just as appreciated. (:**_  
_**


	8. Brat

_Happy New Year!_

* * *

5:45 and the sun was slowly cresting. Its luster was already beginning to diminish; the bright oranges and smidgens of rosy pinks subsiding for darkness to creep in place. Still, Kagome decided, that it was a lovely sight nonetheless.

The wind fluttered her skirt about, and she shivered slightly when the breeze kissed her skin. "Maybe, I _should_ have changed out of this stupid uniform." She murmured to herself as she yanked on the indecently shortened skirt. Really, she always wondered who the pervert was that decided that mini skirts were mandatory for school girls.

There was only one more block to go until she reached the Takahashi house hold, and she couldn't understand why her heart was beating so much faster than usual. Heck, she spent most of her time at that house. Well, atleast before perfect, perfect Kaguya showed up. "Stop it," she lectured with a frown, "you're being unreasonable Kagome. It isn't Kaguya's fault that you're a jealous little brat." With a sigh, her trek towards the Takahashi's continued in silence as she escaped reality in exchange for internal musings.

To put it plainly, she was jealous, so very jealous of the twenty-one year old that managed to capture her half demon.

It hurt.

Unlike Kaguya, she never fully seized Inuyasha. No, she just wasn't good enough for him.

But, she thought he was happy. She thought that he was happy to hold her, to be with her, and to have her so exclusively. Those few years they dated was possibly the most blissful she'd ever been.

"_Inuyasha! Stop." Kagome giggled, lightly smacking the half demon's arm as his mouth continued its assault on her neck. _

"_Kagome, fuck, I love your scent." Inuyasha breathed, all the while nipping and kissing silky skin. _

"_Is that all you love?" She inquired with pouty lips and crinkled brows. _

_He scoffed as his lips traveled to her shoulder. "Stupid, 'course that's not _all_ I love." _

_Her eyes glimmered and danced at his response, "Oh really?" _

_Inuyasha nipped at her shoulder with a jaunty wink. "Really," he pulled her closer as his finger tilted her face towards his, "I love _you _dummy, _all_ of you," was his tender proclamation before his lips descended upon hers. _

And she gave him everything.

Everything.

_He_ became the center of her universe and she gladly handed over all that she could offer; heart, mind, and _body_.

No, she didn't regret it. She didn't regret giving him everything she could. She didn't regret her stolen heart, nor did she regret that her body knew only of his touch because she loved him.

If only she was lucky enough to hold his heart as well.

* * *

"Kagome!" Izayoi exclaimed with opened arms, "come give auntie a hug!"

Kagome chuckled as she ambled over to the pretty woman. "I missed you auntie Izayoi."

"I missed you too dear. Where have you been? I was starting to think that you forgot all about 'lil ol' me." Izayoi stated with a delicate pout.

"As if I could forget about my favorite auntie!"

"Well good," Izayoi smiled, "I better start seeing you around as much as before again!"

Kagome nearly winced. She wasn't sure if that would be possible, since Inuyasha was always too busy cavorting around with Kaguya. "I'll try auntie." _Try_, being the key word. She couldn't make any promises after all.

"Mom! Are you bothering Kagome again?" Inuyasha questioned buoyantly as he approached the two. It was relieving, to say the least, when Kagome's scent reached his senses. He wasn't sure if she would actually show up, so he kept his fingers crossed for most of the day.

"Inuyasha! Where is my well mannered little boy?" Izayoi huffed, "I miss _him_."

Kagome could only laugh. Inuyasha? _Well mannered_? Psh, yeah right. "Auntie, I don't think Inuyasha was ever well mannered."

"Oh..." Izayoi trailed off, "wishful thinking again."

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested.

Izayoi only ignored her son, her attention turning to Kagome once more, "you should really try to teach him some manners. He might listen to you." She flashed her scowling son a smile before pinching his cheeks, "be nice today Yashie."

Another smile towards Kagome, and Izayoi was gone, leaving the duo alone.

"So..." Inuyasha began, "whatcha have in mind for today?"

Kagome shrugged, "_you_ invited me, shouldn't you be the one to plan all that?"

"But Kagome," he whined, "I'm no good at this."

She rolled her eyes, trying in vain to repress her smile. He was too cute sometimes.

"Oh! How 'bout we go out and watch a movie?" He suggested with an excited grin, "my treat! Then, we'll eat out or something. My treat again."

Kagome nodded with upturned lips as her hand clasped onto his much larger one. "Anything you want Inuyasha."

She failed to see the scarlet that seeped into his cheeks.

* * *

_Ooh na na, what's my name?  
_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?  
_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?  
_

_What's my name? What's my name?_

"Kagome, you seriously like this crap? Her voice is so freakin' annoying." Inuyasha complained, his face twisted in a grimace.

"Oh shut up Inu! American songs are catchy, and I happen to like Rihanna's voice." Kagome said with a stick of her tongue.

"Ugh," Inuyasha groaned, "she can't sing!"

Kagome only upped the volume, snickering at her half demon's pained expression. "Aww, my poor little Inuyasha."

"Yeah, poor me," he smirked as his face skewed forward, "whatcha gonna do to make it all better? Huh Kags?"

She swallowed thickly, her heart immediately hammering against her chest. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. He was far too close for comfort. If he didn't distance himself soon, she'd end up –

_...Ring_

_...Ring_

_...Ring_

"Kaguya? Babe?" Inuyasha answered casually.

Kagome's jaw practically flopped open. _You've gotta be kidding me_. This again? Seriously?

"Oh? Really? Well, I'm about to head off to the movies."

Fruitlessly, Kagome tried to distract herself from the conversation. She was tired of being so bitter over Kaguya, maybe it was just time to move on from her petty envy.

"If you really want, then you could tag along. I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind."

...Or not.

Her heart sank, no – no she would _not_ be okay with Kaguya tagging along. No, no, no, no!

"Right Kagome?"

Instantly, Kagome nodded as she forced a smile on her face. _Well, fuck me sideways. _Why were her plans always being intruded?

"I'll head over to pick you up now, kay babe?"

No! He was suppose to be _hers_ today. Why couldn't Kaguya just go shove –

Clenching her teeth, Kagome exhaled deeply to pacify herself. She really had to put an end to this stupid pungency towards Kaguya. It wasn't Kaguya's fault that she was head over heels for her bestfriend, and it wasn't Kaguya's fault that she was such an envious little tyke.

"Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha said as the car made a swift turn, "this will be fun, don't worry. You'll get more time to bond with Kaguya. Aint that great?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered stiffly, "just peachy." _Oh, just shoot me now._

* * *

"Inuya-" Kaguya stopped mid-word as the door swung open to reveal Kagome perched on the passenger's seat. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that you were already sitting here."

Kagome couldn't help the stretching of her lips, it was silly, but she felt – victorious. _Ha, take that miss perfect!_

Kaguya's dark lashes fluttered as her bottom lip inched up a tad. "I'm just so use to sitting next to Inuyasha and all, in the passenger seat." _So beat it little girl. _She turned jewel toned eyes towards her boyfriend. "I guess I'm sitting in the back today?"

"Uh," Inuyasha began, "I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind moving to the back if you'd be more comfortable sitting in the passenger's seat," he inclined his head to direct his stare towards Kagome, "right Kags?"

_Yes, I _would_ mind!_ Biting her tongue, Kagome shook her head with a tight smile. "If Kaguya's more comfortable with this seat, then I'll move."

"Oh, great! You're a sweetheart," Kaguya praised, her faultless smile in place.

Kagome only responded with another taut smile before she moved to a seat behind. This night wasn't turning out the way she hoped it would. She wanted Inuyasha to herself, she _needed_ to reaffirm her place in his heart, and Kaguya's presence wasn't appreciated. At all.

If anything, it made her resentment for the woman brew and suppurate.

* * *

This was disgusting, absolutely, positively _revolting_. The sensation of gouging her eyes out was more than welcomed at the moment.

"Shit, Kaguya, I can't drive with you distracting me like this!" Inuyasha declared, his mouth set in a signature smirk.

"But, don't even deny how much you're enjoying it hun," was Kaguya's sultry reply as graceful fingers continued wreaking havoc along sensitive skin.

Kagome wanted to vomit.

And, if she had a choice in _where_ she'd be puking all over, it'd be on Kaguya's pretty little head.

Barely ten minutes passed on their way to the movie theater, before the "lovely" couple decided to show just how much _fun_ they had together, and again, Kagome was left as the awkward third wheel.

Kaguya just couldn't keep her damn hands to herself, and Inuyasha – well if he _wasn't_ grabbing onto the steering wheel, he was grabbing something else!

Every flirty giggle and bawdy fondle was another added knot lodged in Kagome's throat. She felt sick, her head was spinning, her hands were clammy, and she was sure that she looked just as feverish as she felt.

They were all over eachother.

She just couldn't handle it, and it would only get worse once they stepped foot in an obscure theater. They'd probably swallow eachother's faces up, and who knows what else?

No, she just wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome called tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could just drop me home? I don't feel very well." Yeah, their wandering hands and googoogaga gazes made her stomach wrench.

"What? But, we're suppose to spend time together today," Inuyasha opposed as his head swiveled to glance back at her.

"Yash," Kaguya started before Kagome could respond, "if she doesn't feel well, you shouldn't force the poor girl. I say we let her rest, and we could have this night to ourselves. You should just go out with her some other day when she's up to it."

Inuyasha sighed as his lids lowered, "fine," he grumbled as the car made a sudden swerve, "but next time, you can't ditch me. Kay, Kags?"

"Yeah, I wont," Kagome asserted with a heavy heart. For some reason, his entire ease with letting her go just stung. It was stupid, she _wanted_ to leave, but then again – she didn't. She just... she just didn't know what the hell she wanted anymore. Why couldn't he put up more of a fight? Why did Kaguya have to butt in on _their_ time together?

Why was _she_ being such a brat?

She dug her fingers into the material of her school skirt as her chest heaved with the tell-tale sign of an approaching sigh.

Why couldn't he be hers again?

* * *

**A/N**: Hellooooo! I actually finished this chapter up a couple days ago, but I kept forgetting to post it up. I hardly edited it, mainly just skimmed through it a couple times, so I'm sure that there are still plenty of errors. Just like I'm sure there are plenty of errors in the previous chapters, but I'm just happy to finish chapters up. (:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to try and start the next one soon. It sucks 'cause winter break's ending in a day. (sigh) School is going to be taking up my time again, which sucks tennis balls. Sheesh. Homework needs to go suck a toe. Lol.

Anyway, just a few more chapters to go 'til I get to torment Inuyasha! I'm still excited over that. I hope everyone had a better New Years than I did. Seriously, life is stressful right now. . And, I'm not just referring to school. Family problems and all. Atleast, I can distract myself with writing though.

Oh! I want to start throwing recommendations out there to people, so in this chapter I highly, highly suggest that y'all check out **LovingMyKitsune**'s stuff, 'cause she's awesome and check out_ Within You_ by **Lil6ter **and **Desenchanter**'s story, _Disenchanted _too because they're really _fantabulous _stuff. No lie. You wont regret looking up any of these recommendations because - well they're all pretty kickass. XD

Thanks again to **InuKag, madds, riya, Mika, **and **Marquisha**! I wish you guys would get accounts so that I can properly thank you all! (X

Reviews are always encouraging and constructive critiques are always welcome. (:


	9. Lovesick

**Note**: Thank you to _suku, Ilizibeth, mika, maddiebear33, jenn, Romanceaddict, unica, Riya, _and _Kyoutoua_!

I still wish I could properly thank you all and respond, but you guys don't have accounts. D: Still, I appreciate your feedback, so thank you again!

Oh, just a little warning, my little note at the end is - well... not so little. My "blanket A/N" is really pretty freakin' long. However, I do still suggest that you read it because it's kind of important. Another warning would be that there is a decent amount of cutesy moments between a certain couple. *coughs*

_And happy belated birthday to **LovingMyKitsune**! You're awesome bestie! *wink, wink* _

* * *

Kaguya giggled as his lips traced her skin. "Stop!"

He only smirked at her weak protests, his tongue branding tawny flesh. Even her skin was flawless with its slight golden tint. How did he get so lucky?

Slender arms coiled around his neck and he gazed down at the _woman_ in his arms, silently admiring her beauty and the airiness of her movements. She was almost too perfect to be real.

"Inuyasha," she chuckled, "whatever happened to that movie we were suppose to watch?"

She couldn't help but marvel at the mansuetude of his expression. How his eyes warmed and melted like goo as they connected with hers, how deeply rooted his adoration was for her, how – precious his youth was.

Was he still just another one of her boy-toys?

She wasn't sure anymore.

"Later," was his mumbled response as his mouth reclaimed its place against her neck, "for now, I just want you to be all mine."

A delicate hand reached up to stroke his cheek. Her own oceanic pools glazing with something parallel to tenderness. "All yours, eh?"

His heart soared at her gentle caress and his figure blanketed her even further. "All mine."

* * *

Caliginous and uncertain, cloudy and hazy...

Where did her usual vigor go?

She was pitiful.

Pathetic.

Enclosed in obscurity, and curtained with disorder; with only a mosaic of quarreling thoughts and combative emotions to keep her company while they banded to riot and rebel within her. She was being gnarled and writhed in a profusion of lofty hills and tremendous tides.

Only a triad of scented candles lit the room. Honey, lavender and vanilla. She had hoped that the lulling scents would manage to relieve the chaos she felt. It didn't.

It seemed that nothing could curb her desire to tear her hair out … or cry for that matter.

Nothing at all – not the plushness of her downy bed, not the comfort of her bedroom, not even the solace of having the house to her self for the time being. Every passing second, she was filled with urges to do something destructive.

She was brimming with hostility.

But, why? What was _wrong_ with her?

Why couldn't she just move on with her life? Why was she pining after someone so obviously unattainable?

She was just seventeen for crying out loud! _Seven-freakin'-teen_. So what, if she was in love with her bestfriend? So what, if her bestfriend was smitten with another woman? It wasn't like Inuyasha was the love of her life, he couldn't be, heck – they were barely even considered adults yet!

...And even with these perfectly logical thoughts running through her head, she was _still_ hopelessly head over heels for him and _still _jealous of his unmistakably gorgeous girlfriend.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Kagome!" she chanted, launching a fuzzy pink pillow across the room. "Why me, huh? Why me?" Kagome bellowed in frustration as more pillows catapulted in the air.

She had no real reason to hate Kaguya, and there was no defined explanation for the firmness of her feelings towards the half-demon. They were just … unyielding. If someone were to ask her to elucidate her feelings for him into a string of words, she wouldn't be able to. How could she possibly describe the intensity, the richness, the vibrancy – the explosion of chromatic pigments? It simply wouldn't make sense.

Because – because her feelings towards him were indescribable; not to mention, sappy and disgustingly syrupy. It was enough to make _her_ queasy.

Or maybe it was just because thoughts of him – nowadays – often evoked images of Kaguya as well.

Either way, the raging emotions were hazardous.

If only … if only, she could wish them away.

* * *

Red, everything was so red. Varying shades of crimson; from flaming cherry to fading garnet, splotches of russet and burgundy varnished everything in sight.

_This is what traitors get. _

He could barely move, his entire body hummed with a steady pulsing of pain, and yet it ached so much more internally.

_Traitor. _

His comrades – his **family**.

_This is what you deserve. _

His brothers.

_Traitor. _

When did everything go so wrong?

_Never realized how beautiful your blood was. _

Laughter, cold, cutting laughter buzzed in his ears.

This was agony.

_Consider this your own special lesson. _

There was nothing more to save.

_Traitor. _

There was nothing more to do.

_Traitor. _

He cried.

* * *

"So much for watching a movie." Kaguya spoke as her fingers raked through silver strands. "Note to self: never ask to stop by my place before going out with Inuyasha ever again because you will be attacked once you step foot in any place comfortable enough to 'whoopie'."

"Well, you have to agree that you don't have very many reasons to complain," Inuyasha snickered as his head inched closer towards her skillful fingers, "and did you really just use 'whoopie' to describe sex?"

"Someone's getting mighty cocky, hm?" Kaguya joked, her combing ceasing momentarily to lightly yank on a lock of hair, "and yes, I _did_ use 'whoopie' to describe sex." Although, he did make a valid point. She really didn't have many reasons to complain because – as always – the sex was amazing. In fact, for some reason, it was even more mind blowing tonight than it usually was.

And that was saying _a lot_.

"Can you blame a guy's ego for inflating a little when he has a woman as beautiful as you?"

Kaguya rolled her eyes, snorting before breaking out into a fit of giggles, "Flattery get you everywhere."

"Oh really?" a dark brow rose, "tell me, where does my flattery get me _now_?" Inuyasha murmured as his hands grasped onto her tiny waist to press her closer.

Her breath hitched. For some reason, this action made her heart flutter more than it ever did before. "Anywhere you want to go," she found herself saying before pulling his head down to meet her lips.

More butterflies entered her stomach.

What the hell was happening to her?

* * *

_Why? Why? Why? _

The same questions still continued gnawing at her, invading her mind, lolloping and cantering in rapid circles. Anything would be better than this. She would fain have been battling dragons and demons than battling all these damn questions.

Still – was she... was she not concupiscible? Was she not worthy of being desired?

And if the answer were yes to either questions, then why? Why was she not desirable?

She wasn't a narcissist or anything, but she could admit that she was a pretty girl. She might not be as regal or elegant as Kaguya, but she wasn't ugly. She was pretty enough, so _why_?

"_Kagome," he paused, "you're my bestfriend." _

_She simply smiled as her hand reached out to hold his, "I already know that dummy." _

_Inuyasha almost winced at the contact. It just reminded him of – everything. "We've been dating for awhile now," he laughed nervously, "and I'm glad that you were my first girlfriend." _

_Her smile only widened, "I'm glad too." _

_The devotion shimmering in her baby blues only made it harder for him. "But," he exhaled, readying himself for the impending climax of the conversation, "we're going off to highschool soon, and I think..." Another long pause. "I think that it's best if we end things here. Now. On a good note. We need to explore and meet new people. We're too young to settle down like a pair of stuffy adults." _

_The light wooshing of the pristine fountain and distant chirping of birds were not enough to distract her from the spasmodic beating of her heart. _

…_And she did the only thing she could. She smiled. "I – I agree. It would be better this way." _

_His worried grimace immediately ebbed away in favor of a lambent smile. "I'm so happy that we're on the same page Kagome. I was afraid that I would hurt you, and I wouldn't want that. Never that." He gave her hand a squeeze. "I'd never want to hurt my bestfriend."_

_She only nodded, still afraid to speak. This couldn't be happening, not here, not in the same exact place he first asked her to be his. "Friends?" was the only thing she could bring herself to say. Beyond any shadow of doubt, anything more would have severed the mask and_ _brought her forthcoming river of tears to the surface. _

_He tugged her into his arms, "bestfriends." _

Why couldn't he keep her? Why didn't he want her?

"You're so pathetic Kagome," she found herself whispering vehemently. "This is why he didn't want you, you're just a pathetic little girl."

Yet, what could she do? What _should_ she do?

She couldn't possibly _un_love him. Feelings didn't have an on and off switch after all.

Wild hair and sunny eyes. A shy smile and an over confident smirk.

_Inuyasha_.

She was a desperate, lovesick fool.

And – maybe, the only thing left to do to cure her lovesickness was to confess.

Maybe it was time for her to tell Inuyasha about her feelings.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey everyone? *laughs nervously* If anyone out there ever checks out my profile for "news updates" then they would know why this chapter took forever to have finished and posted up. I apologize, really I do. I didn't mean to take so long writing this chapter. It's just been an intense couple of weeks for me. I'll spare you all the detailed explanation, but basically one word sums everything up: School.

Yes, school had me tied up from studying, finals, and play rehearsals. I actually had this chapter half way done by the 17th but I _just_ finished it off today. I'm going off to perform soon, and I just wanted to post this up before I left. I didn't have much of a chance to look over the chapter and edit it, so that would be my excuse for any grammatical/punctuation errors that I'm sure people have found.

I was wondering if any reader of this story ever actually checks my profile for any 'new updates' and for the recommendations I post up?

Speaking of recommendations, I have a new batch of stuff that people definitely should check out! The links to these stories are posted up on my profile, so people should really go and check them out. They're awesome. I am not lying the least bit when I tell you all that you _will_ enjoy them. I started posting up recommendations on my profile a couple weeks ago and I think I'll be keeping them there and constantly updating it with new batches of stories, so if you are trying to look for a good read then just check out my profile every now and then. XD

**To Blot out the Sun** written by _Victoria-Fortis-Elegit _had me hooked by the first couple of sentences. I found the story at nearly 1 in the morning, and it had me all wound up. It's about royalty, concubines, affairs, marriage, and duty. All of the above (royalty, affairs, concubines, etc) are ingredients to a winning formula for 'lil ol' me. I adore stories about royalty with huge servings of drama and scandal as side dish.

Another fun read would be **Little White Lie** by _That Anon Writer_. It's honestly one of the most amusing, funniest stories I've read in awhile. A brief summarization of what I know of the story (from what I've read so far) is that it's a romantic comedy centered around highschool and "little white lies". Hence, the title. (cough) Seriously, it's funny as fuck with witty characters and entertaining writing.

_Foayasha_'s adorable story, **My Girl**. From what I can tell, it revolves around an adorable adopted little girl, a single mother, and a hot kindergarten teacher. Sounds like fun, eh? (;

**Behind the Silk Screen** by _eien-no-basho _is freakin' amazing. Seriously. Ah-maz-ing! It's a romantic drama based on emperors, royal courtiers, and a certain priestess. Trust me, it's much better than that sad "mini summary" I just gave right now.

Along with stories, I have a few links to some kick-ass FFNET writers on my profile as well. So, yeah. Check out my profile for kick-ass writers and stories.

This is a super long note, huh? *sigh* Oops?

Thank you so much to everyone who reviews, it really is encouraging and hearing from you really does make me happy. (:

You guys are all amazing too! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I'm looking forward to reading what you thought of it. *hug*


End file.
